Hell Horuseus 85RS
Hades Horuseus 85RS is a Balance-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx. Face Bolt: Horuseus The Face depicts Horus; the ancient Egyptian falcon-god of Lower Egypt that represents the Sky, War, and Protection. Energy Ring: Horuseus *'Weight:' 2.92 grams The Horuseus Clear Wheel is of an overall stylized quadrilateral design with a shade of slightly faint, semi-reflective, gold as its predominant color. Parallel to each other are two "Wedjat" eyes, both of which have a green iris when the decals are applied. Above the eyes are a reflective white and green decal, emphasizing on the eyes' brow. Decals of a similar design and shape entail the eyes. These trail to the two feathered wings between each eye that have their inner feathers painted silver. The Original Horuseus Ring was gold. Fusion Wheel: Hades/Hell *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. It shouldn't heavily be used in Stamina combos since most of its weight is on the inside, but it still has a good use for Stamina. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame, and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is silver in color. If you battle with a gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/ Sol/ Gravity/ Bakushin) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the Hasbro paint lasts longer than the Takara one. It is good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system Bey. This was first released with Hades Kerbecs BD145DS in gold. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is the lowest Spin Track currently available. 85 shows valuable use in Attack customizations; but the main downfall is, that its low height makes it easy for it to scrape on the stadium floor. 85 is a top tier for both Attack and Stamina customizations as the low height makes it easy to deliver Upper and Smash attack. Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp RS (Rubber Sharp) is generally available with the beys Grand Cetus WD145RS and Grand Cetus T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the sharp performance tip that comes with beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and Storm Aries 125S but is made of rubber. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little stamina like all the rubber tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more stamina than the other rubber tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also fix the main problem affecting the sharp series of tips; poor balance. Altogether RS is an great tip but every blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use and defense will be reduced. Attack: 1 Defense: 4 Stamina: 1 Video Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Balance Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury